This invention relates to an lower body exercise device and in particular to a stationary device which has an upright structure which allows the user to perform pedaling routines while in a standing position. This feature allows for a more overall lower body workout than provided by the more conventional, stationary, lower body exercise devices such as cycles, treadmills, stair-stepper devices, and skiing or glider devices.
As may be seen, there already exists many variations of stationary, upright lower body exercise devices. While these units offer a relatively good exercise, they all appear to be one dimensional. Most current cycling devices utilize a seat means, and those that do allow for pedaling while in a standing position are not very easy to operate due to difficulties with the user keeping their balance. Also, current stair-stepper execise devices and glider or skiing exercise devices do not provide as much rotary motion in the hips and stomach of the user as this improved pedaling apparatus does. Stair-stepper devices utilize upward and downward motion of the user while skiing or glider exercise devices utilize forward and backward motion. Treadmills do provide for more rotary motion of the hips and stomach, but force is exerted on the user only as the user steps on the treadmill base. This new pedaling device provides forces against the user during upward, downward, forward, and backward leg motion. Given the fact that there are vast numbers of pedaling 3exercise devices, it comes as a surprise that no one has effectively designed a pedaling device which provides for easy user interface while in a standing position.